


Loki/Blackfire

by Kittymerawr



Category: DC - Fandom, Marvel, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittymerawr/pseuds/Kittymerawr
Summary: Blackfire had crashed into a strange land called Sakaar where she meets with a man named Loki who calls himself king of Asgard a place Blackfire herself has never heard of until her arrival into this new universe. Will Blackfire survive in this new world?





	Loki/Blackfire

**Author's Note:**

> This version of blackfire she is mixture of all of her stories, I wanted to make her into this blackfire that I know she could be making it easier to understand her problems and issues she has within her relationships with others anyways blackfire had just escaped from her captors who had giving her the same powers as her sister Starfire but only more powerful t

"Komand'r please stop I can help you if you just-"

"Get away from me I don't want to hurt you Kori!" I yell at my sister hopefully she would understand the dangers that this will cause but suddenly I had this bust of anger that I've never felt before I've always repressed my feelings towards everyone. I felt it like fire running through my body possessing me into something darker I couldn't help it anymore I met my boiling point.

I shot out a black bolt at my beloved little sister as I could see the terror in her eyes she finally had seen me for what I am like everyone else had seen me since I was born. Monster. 

"You always got what you wanted just by crying Star never fully earning anything that was givin to you."

"I love you."

"That another thing you think love would solve it. I cringe at the fact that my own sister is still too silly to see that it never will do anything great Greyson lied to you saying he loves you but where is he sister you both were supposed to be wedded but instead he married his own kind cause your love wasn't so enough." Shot me with a star blot. I didn't think she would have enough courage to even stand up too me.

"I heard enough sister I have not know what is it that has possessed you but I promise you will be ok. "

"Lies." I charged at her fighting her I never had flown before but  we fought in the air both of us not holding back but suddenly I had accidentally shot at a control panel where it had created a giant hole glowing red. I look to grab something but my hand was caught by my sister.  
"Star?"  
"Kom please."  
I glazed at her hand that was currently holding me but I look to see she is slowly losing her grip because of me.  
"Kori I am sorry my anger was never meant for you I love you too it was just hard to tell you then but now I know I do I thought you were the one to blame but it wasn't you it. Good bye sister you would make a fine ruler of tamarina."

I let go of her hand and shot at the machines so she would be safe even though this means I won't make it out. I fell in the hole everything around me was chaos I saw clouds and lightning I had no idea what was happening now I was just confused.  
Finally I see something below where I crashed landed into the ground of some garbage plant  I look up to some strange things or people whatever they are I knew immediately they weren't very friendly seeming to have tried to electrocute me but I was unfazed seems that my skin had melted the stick they ran scared I try to talk to them but I soon come into contact with a woman unknown name she spoke onto me kindly asking me to follow her as I walk or float still trying to get the hang of these new powers that I had attained. I see a man with a weird hairdo who calls himself the grandmaster.  
"Hello there what is your name sweetie?"  
" My name is Komand'r or Blackfire seems to be easier on those I first meet."

"Well Blackfire welcome to Sakaar." A woman had came up to him and whisper something in his ear. His facial expression was enough to tell something was troubling him. As he nodded his head.  
"Blackfire it seems that I'm needed I'm sorry I couldn't give you a personal tour but I think Loki here can help you as he had gotten here yesterday. Please make friends." As he left the man named Loki came out raven hair , pale skin and tall but lean he was built perfectly almost. I never had seen anyone with eyes like the ones he had, I quickly had to regain myself as he was looking at me.   
"Follow me."  
As we walked towards a elevator he grabs my hand pulling me in I started to float again but I was able to control it better this time as soon as he lets go he says to me  
"I guess you're going to have to learn quickly before you are thrown to the wolves."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you don't know what they do here not yet anyways we are here."  
After exiting the elevator I followed him into a room were it was dark purple and sliver it seems all so very familiar.

"Blackfire? Is that what you are called from your planet called tamales?"  
The ebony haired man asked me in a rather sarcastic tone, I didn't want to humor him anymore so I just comply only to help myself out of the planet.  
"Correction tamarin and yes my name is Blackfire." I said with little emotion looking him dead into his icy blue eyes. I could see there was something about him that screamed danger but I continue to be with him seeing that the one called grandmaster had put me with him and insisted that I stayed as if that was a choice. I took my chances with this man who is called Loki though I do not trust him, he is also stuck here so I need a ally or some type of help.  
Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder,  
"Dear would you like to see where you will be staying?"  
"Yes, is the grandmaster said that you're a king. Is that true."

"The rightful king yes. What makes your mind ask of such things?"

"Well I would like for us to talk in a more private area." I guess I had said it in a way where he takes my hand teleporting us into a room it was dark green and yellow with hints of purple and gold. He had his move onto my mouth. I started to heat up my skin slowly to give him sometime to realize I'm going to melt those slender hands of his.  
"I know what you want so let's make a deal. First off would you be interested in escaping this place?" I nodded agreeing he had let go of me now knowing of my plan does this Loki read minds?   
"I knew you were special when you walked in through those doors" as he runs his hands through my hair gazing at it as if he was studying it.  
"Tamarin I've never heard of it thought but I think you have heard of Asgard."

"No I know not of the Asgard but Tamarin does exist."

I gazed at him long and hard taking by his cold and loving structures of his body no way this man could be a god he's not as fit as a god should be , though he might be.

"Show me if you are really a god and not some mutant."

"My dearest I am almost a thousand years old please I've been among those with god like powers but maybe I could show you in another way."

Suddenly the room became dark filled with stars and a moon with a lake to match it. I couldn't help it but I cried I felt my tears slowly falling from my face as I thought about my sister and the horrible things I did to her she was the only person who had loved me when our parents didn't but I felt like her love wasn't going to help mend the pain that was there.   
"Well-"  
"I'll be your queen but I want off this planet I will not partake in their intimate ball."

"Queen? What makes you think I want to make you my queen?"

"Because I am the strongest warrior on my homeworld to the next my powers are just a plus also I forgot to mention that you're no real King without a Queen."

" I guess you have made a point but I want to test that warrior one against something else one day but for now you'll fight me." As he said that he came at my throat with a dagger I shot a star bolt at it but I felt a metal melting at my side I look to see he was using a illusion to cover his attack as I noticed that he had become a army of his own I started to fight all of them but they would poof then it was the real one that was last he was actually sitting watching me.

"Well I guess you will do anyways I do have a plan on escape but we will have rules and seeing that you can melt my weapons I guess you make for a good shield if I ever need one."

"What are your rules and I don't see your rules aren't fair I'll kill you."

"I see anyways the rules are simple if you don't want to join the little orgy, you'll have to bed with me and do as I say. Now if we are to fool people into thinking we are a exclusive couple if you are not to let another touch you the way I will or you will be punished by me. Don't lie to me cause I'll find out. Now let's see if you can really follow your king."

"Well just to let you know I may not have magic helping me but I can put you down so let's not do anything funny."

He hummed as he turned looking through dresses is he really going to pick a dress out for me as I walk by him I noticed that he was making something in his hands it look like horns but then it kept changing as he went through he picked out the white and purple dress, I liked it was in my favorite color sorta I wanted to question the choice in the dress.  
"I thought you would like it seems to match your eyes very well."

"Thank you, Loki."

"Don't thank me yet anyways we need to sorta play out this couple thing cause it would look staged if we came out all together."

"What are you suggesting love."

"Are you funny too, anyways there's a party tonight come there and I'll meet you."  
Later in the evening I was finally done with my hair and my makeup you know longing this good should be a crime. Luckily for me it wasn't not yet anyways. As I walk down the stairs gazing out into the crowd to find my horned ally among the people that danced and drink to happier days. I felt something as I finally spot Loki I slowly made my way towards him forcing him to wait my arrival knowing that he will be longing for me.

Loki POV   
She was right there in front of me just mocking me wanting me to come to her though I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of winning this but soon I’ve taking notice that the grand master starts to stare at her as well but I knew if he approach her first he might not let her go so I teleport right next to her I smell her scent as I lay my chin on her shoulder wrapping my arms around her waist I could have sworn I felt her smile as she turn to look at me I stare into the eyes that looks to hold a galaxy inside of them along with the stars as well.  
“Like what you see my King.”  
I knew her being sarcastic was part of her charm it made her different from others before her. The way she said King or how she leers at me as if she sees through my soul.

“Learning quickly are we.”

“Something like that anyways I never put down any rules for you.”

“I don’t go by rules.”

“You don’t have a choice you need me just as much as I need you.”

“You need me.”

“Yes I will admit that but don’t think you will get the best of me.”

“I like the idea of you thinking you’re in charge. Though I should warn you that you are in my world and you know nothing of anything you manage to survive off of communication skills. Just wait until later tonight we are supposed to have a big party.”

I could see in her eyes that she obviously knew about the orgy that was planned to take place tonight it being the first one she has attended. I wonder if she is a virgin, I could careless though that would never define a value of a woman ever. That is what my mother has said to me long ago I don’t know why am I even thinking of her she is long gone now. I look back at Blackfire who seems to be getting angry I could tell because her skin is actually burning up. Which gives me a idea.  
“What is that thing you’re doing.”

“What thing?”

“Your skin is burning up.”

“Oh yeah I didn’t mean too I just thought we were partners!”

“Keep it down look if you could do that you could save your self from a party.”  
“How?”

“If the grandmaster sees that you are sick he wouldn’t dare let you join in on the fun plus I will get out of it as well.”

“Why should I care about you again? Anyways you said-“

“I’m fully aware of what I said earlier but might I remind you that you are the foreigner here.”

“So are you. Loki.”

“You came from a different universe that is unknown to anyone else here.”

“ I guess you win that one.”

“Just follow me.” I say to her as I lead her to the crowd of people to see the Grandmaster right in front of us. I hope this works only for her sake.


End file.
